Leaving
by Lizzy55
Summary: Maura goes into work to find a box of things for her from Jane.


Maura was in a very good mood when she came into work today. She wandered over to the elevators and headed up to see Jane. Upon entering the bullpen Maura noticed that Jane was not there. Looking over between Frost and Korsak she asked, "Is Jane in yet?"

They both shook their heads and told her that they hadn't seen her. She placed the coffee she had brought for Jane on her desk then headed down to her office.

Maura fumbled with the light switch for a moment as she entered her office. As she walks in she notices a box sitting on her desk and goes to investigate. There is a voice recorder lying on top of the closed box. The box was addressed to her in Jane's handwriting. She placed the recorder on her desk before opening the box. Her face wrinkled in confusion when she found many of the things she generally kept at Jane's apartment.

Maura lowered herself into her chair before pressing play on the recording. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what was on it.

"Hey Maura, I can't believe I'm doing this. Um… I know you're going to hate me for doing this to you but I can't keep up with this anymore. A couple of weeks ago you told me just how much you love him, that you were planning your future together, talking about a wedding and kids, getting a house together. I can't be here to watch that, it…huh, it hurts enough as it is now. Whenever I picture my future it's always you, you and a couple of kids that look like both of us. I always thought that we could ask Frankie be the donor, and then they really would be Rizzoli and Isles… Annnd now I'm rambling, sorry."

Jane sighed and you could hear shifting and a paper rustling.

"I know you said that you wanted me to be bridesmaid when the time came and I said yes even though I knew, I knew that I couldn't do it. When we broke up it just about killed me but I've moved through enough of the hurt that we could still be friends, best friends even. This, well, this is asking more than I can possibly do. I can't help you plan a wedding when it's not mine too. We both know that it will happen soon. I love you, Maura and I can't stick around to see this. I know you'll be amazing in your white dress, and everything will perfect. I'm sure Ma would love to help you plan it, if you want her to; you're like a daughter to her. She'll probably help even if you don't want it.

Please, don't give up on the Rizzoli's just because of what I've done, what I'm doing. They all love you, Maura, you're family."

She could hear Jane starting to sniffle then an obvious stop in the recording. When it started up again she sounded fine again. Maura was quietly crying, tears dripping down her cheeks, not caring about her appearance.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for leaving like this but I'm just not strong enough. I can handle being shot, broken bones, concussions, murderers trying to kill me but apparently I'm not strong enough for a broken heart.

I've left you a few things, mostly it's just things you left at the apartment but there are few extra items. I hope you keep them but I wouldn't blame you if you didn't."

There was a light rustling in the background like she was picking something up.

"There's a Red Sox jersey in there. I don't know if you still have the other one I got you."

"Oh, Jane. I could never get rid of it, there are so many memories." Maura slowly reached in and pulled out the jersey.

"It has some pretty strong memories with it, at least for me, so I thought I would get you a new one that didn't. Keep watching them, you're really starting to get it. If you decide to keep it maybe you could wear it to opening day at Fenway for me, I know you would love it. Getting to watch everything that's going on around you, I always wanted to take you… Oh, one more thing, at least about this, take your kids to Fenway on opening too, or let Frankie and Tommy take them. Every Boston kid should go at least once.

I'm leaving this picture with you in the hopes that every once in a while you'll think about me."

She gently plucked the picture from the box and stared, remembering that and waiting to hear what Jane said.

"It's one of my favorites, the day I took you to the fair and you had cotton candy for the first time. I'll miss those times with you Maura, I'll miss any time with you."

"It's one of my favorites too, Jane." Maura sighed and put it down gently before pulling out a long jewelry box.

"I came upon this necklace when I was looking for a ring, before I decided to have it made. It's an aquamarine, it's said to help with anxiety and fear, it also gives insight when dealing with people, and it gives protection and aids mental clarity. I know you'll say it's a load of bull, well maybe not like that, but I thought it would be perfect for you. I was going to get it anyway but when I learned about the stone I knew you had to have it. Maybe someday it could be your 'something blue'. Then again why would you want to think about me, about your ex, on your wedding day? So, maybe it can be a gift for your daughter from her aunt Jane. I know you'll have a daughter, someone to pass your love fashion and appreciation of art to. "

By this point Maura openly crying as she set the necklace aside. Her hand was shaking so hard she could barely pick up the next item. A small velvet lined box. In the recording you could hear it being opened the same moment that Maura opened it.

"Do whatever you want with the ring, keep it, sell it, chuck it to the bottom of the harbor, whatever. It was always meant for you. I had it made for you so…do what you will with it. I can't keep it any longer. I pull it out almost every night now, wishing I'd had the guts to ask you before everything went wrong.

I know I could have written all this out in a letter, in fact I did it's at the bottom of the box. A lot of what I said was straight from the letter but there was one thing that I had to say. I had to make sure that you heard it even if I'm not there to say it directly to you… I love you Maura Isles and I always will."

Maura heard the small click of the ring box being closed. She left it open and stared at it as she listened to the rest. By this point she could clearly hear Jane's voice thickening again, trying to hold back tears.

"You're the love of my life and I don't want to get in the way of your love. I know that in my pain I would become an overprotective, jealous bitch. We both know that would not end well, we would end up fighting and would part ways on bad terms. I don't want that, I don't want those bad memories between us. I would rather go now, before that happens.

Please Maura, just promise me one more thing...be happy, be with the love of your life whether that's Ryan or not, be happy, get married, have kids, grow old, but please, please be happy.

Goodbye Maura. Maybe someday it won't shatter my heart to see you, so maybe someday we'll meet again." Suddenly there was a loud whip and whimper. "Jo says by too. I have to say it one more time since I won't be able to again… I love you Maura."

Before the recording stopped she could clearly hear Jane sobbing in the background. Maura feel her heart breaking. Her tears increase until she is sobbing just as she heard Jane doing. As soon as she had calmed some she flew up the stairs and out to her car. She hopped in and sent the car racing towards Jane's apartment.

Upon reaching the building Maura flung herself out of the car and galloped up the stairs. She stared pounding on Jane's door.

"Jane! Jane, open up. Please!" She reached into her purse and pulled out her key to the apartment. Her hand was shaking as inserted the key into the lock only to find that it was already unlocked. She hesitantly pushed open the door, afraid of what she would find on the other side. As the door swung open Maura gasped at what she saw, or rather what she didn't see. Everything was gone. She walked in and looked around then made her way down the hall and to the bedroom, finding nothing along the way. When she reached the bedroom all she found was the mattress. Her heart dropped, there was nothing left.

* * *

**Hey guys, I just couldn't get this out of my head. There may be a follow-up chapter but I'm not sure at the moment. Please let me know if you spot any mistakes or if there is anything confusing, I would like to be able to correct it. Let me know if you liked it, hated it, what ever any feedback would greatly appreciated.**

**Where I got the meaning of Aquamarine**

** gemstone_ **


End file.
